


Finally Safe

by PawPatrolAir



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Healing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: The war is finally over, but that doesn't mean the struggle had ended. Adora, Catra and all of their friends can now heal from everything they've seen and felt and even though it won't be easy they have each other and everything will be alright.-A one shot chapter fic centering around Catra and Adora- As they discuss just how much they all need to still go through as peace had finally entered their lives.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 15





	Finally Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey alll! -waves- Well this is my first fic for this fandom! I love this show! It's so good! So anyway I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment! You can find me on Tumblr using the following link:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

The war was finally over and Glimmer, Bow, Adora, and Catra along with the rest of their friends could now live the lives they always wanted. However it didn't mean things were easy from the get go. Everyone was healing from a war that had nearly killed them, all while getting used to having peace in their lives. Not something the princesses knew that well.

The first night at Bright Moon for Catra had been a strange one. The cat girl was given a tour and by the end Glimmer and Bow let Adora have Catra to herself in their newly shared bedroom.

"Pretty nice here huh?" Adora asked, as the two girls sat on the balcony over looking the kingdom.

"It really is... So quiet too... So... Different..." Catra replied, her voice low and shaky.

"H-Hey what's wrong?..." Adora asked, raising an eye-brow as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Just getting used to everything ya know? I know the war is over... But... Well that doesn't I just relax and forget everything that happened right now..." Catra mumbled.

"I understand. I'm feeling the same. As is Bow, Glimmer, and the rest of our friends. We all have a lot to heal from... But now we all can do that." Adora responded.

Catra's ears flattened against her head for a moment as bad memories replayed in her mind, before they perked up again, as she spoke up.

"We just gotta take it one day at a time." Catra said.

"That's right and we will and we'll all be okay. After all we survived years worth of war. This WILL take a while." Adora nodded.

"Well as long as I have you and our friends I know I'll be alright." Catra responded, as she leaned her head on Adora's shoulder.

"Me too. Catra me too." Adora replied with a smile, as she pulled the younger girl closed and held her.

For a moment both girls were silent as they glanced up at he starry night sky. Peace. It was finally something they had. Love. It was finally something they had. And Friendship. It was finally something they had. Along with a safe home where no one could EVER hurt them. Now the girls could heal from all of the trauma the war had brought them and ever before they had begun to fight in it.

Yes everything would be alight. In fact everything would be just fine. Because they had each other and that's what counts.

"Ready for bed?" Adora suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Catra nodded.

Then the couple headed back inside to their bedroom where they got under the covers. Adora pulled Catra into her arms and held her closed, while Catra laid her head on the blonde's chest.

"I love you, Catra goodnight and remember you're safe with me. And our friends. Forever." Adora said.

"I love you too, Adora. And I'm so glad. So glad to finally be safe." Catra responded. Then the two girls shared a quick kiss on the lips before Catra laid her head back down while her eyes slowly fluttered shut, as she fell asleep. For a moment Adora watched her girlfriend before she too put her head down on the pillow and dirfted off to a much needed slumber.


End file.
